Operation Haven
by Haleybug52
Summary: Rachel and her team are back in with the CIA. But when Rachel and Dustin go missing on a dangerous and classified mission, how much is Callen willing to risk to bring home the woman he loves, alive?  Sequel to In the Long Run.
1. Prologue

**Here's the sequel to In the Long Run. I hope you enjoy.**

Prologue:

_The Director who wanted them dead is dead. CIA operative Rachel Haven and her team are back in with the CIA. What happens when Rachel and her teammate Dustin go missing on an extremely secret and dangerous classified mission? Will Callen risk his job, his team, and his life to find her, alive? When the undercover team from the Office of Special Projects heads across the world to find her, how much of his team and his life will Callen risk for the woman he loves?_

I sat on the edge of the bed looking at his sleeping form. This was eight years ago all over again. Dustin was standing in the doorway of mine and Callen's bedroom. He came up and put a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the pen and paper that was in his other hand and then began to write:

_Callen,_

_I'm so sorry. I never wanted to do this again, but I can't tell you anything about it, it's that bad. Dustin is with me, don't try and contact the others, they can't say a word about it. G, I understand if you hate me forever after this. I will try to come back from this alive. Callen, no matter what I do, I will always love you._

_Love,_

_Rachel_

Placing it on my pillow I then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, careful not to wake him. I went over to the safe and opened it, grabbing the passports and everything I needed. Dustin had already placed my bags in the car. We left, the house, everything that once held evidence that I had lived there had vanished. Pictures, furniture, clothing, anything that was mine was packed up and sent to a storage locker. There were only Callen's things left, and the note.

I got in the car and watched as the house got farther away. Tears blurred my eyes and I felt Dustin's hand on mine. "You're doing the right thing Rachel" he said.

"I don't think he's ever going to be able to forgive me this time Dustin" I said.

He looked at me as we rode through the darkened streets. "He will Rach, he loves you too much to let you go" he said.

We pulled up in front of the airport and found a jet waiting for us. Our bags were brought into the jet and we got on waiting for the plane to take off.

Eight hours later the wheels touched ground and I turned to Dustin. "Welcome home Dust".

"Scotland isn't my home anymore" he said quietly.

**This one is mostly going to be in Callen's point of view, although there will be a few chapters with Rachel, and maybe one or two of Dustin. Hope you enjoyed.**

**-Haleybug.**


	2. Operation: Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles, I only own Rachel and her friends from the CIA.**

Operation: Rescue:

"Callen…" Kensi called looking down at me from the stairs. I looked up and saw the urgency on her face. That's when I knew. They had found her.

I jumped up from my desk and practically ran up the stairs. I walked in the Ops center and found Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Eric, Nell, and Hetty standing around the glass and metal table that stood in the middle of the room. They were all looking at the screen. I turned my attention and saw Rachel walking with a huge man by her side through an airport.

"This was taken three weeks ago in an airport near Scotland" Nell said while I breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at me with an apologetic look and then said "We got into their security footage and this is the video of them".

Rachel had the large man's arm around her shoulder and I saw that he was leaning heavily on her. I watched as she looked back every once in a while. I saw she was limping and Dustin was barely putting any pressure on his right leg. His arm was cradled against his chest and she looked back before she whispered something in his ear and they went slightly faster.

A few minutes later four men dressed in black with bulging jackets came onto camera heading in the direction that Rachel and Dustin had just come from.

My stomach lurched at the thought. Hetty came up to me and said "I have the Director and her team on standby, waiting for a conference, whenever you're ready Mr. Callen".

I nodded trying to regain at least some of my composure that had left me. I knew the others were looking at me in pity. Here I was, with my heart broken by a CIA operative again.

"Bring it up Eric" I said fingering the note she had left me two months ago in our house.

A few minutes later the new CIA Director Franklin Andrews came up. Behind him, three men with grim expressions stood, dressed all in black.

"Henrietta, you better have a good reason for getting me and my team away from finding our two missing agents" he said.

"As a matter of fact Franklin I do. My team and I have been kept out of the loop long enough. Rachel Haven is as much a part of our team as she is yours. After all, she is our liaison" Hetty said stepping towards the screen.

"Are you sure this isn't just because she's sleeping with Agent Callen? If I'm correct, he's had your techs trying to hack into our databases trying to find information on this case" Andrews said looking at me and then at Eric.

Eric blushed when Hetty looked at him and said "If I were you I would stop accusing my agents. I was the one who had my technical expert hack into your database. This team is like a family Franklin, whether or not she is having a relationship with Mr. Callen, Rachel Haven is a part of this team, and therefore, she is a part of this family. Now, tell us what is going on".

I stared at Hetty. She had just taken the blame for something I had done, and willingly.

I waited, knowing that no one could withstand the intensity of Hetty's stare. A few seconds later Andrews sighed and I knew he had cracked.

"We sent Rachel and Dustin to Scotland undercover as tourist. They were supposed to find out where a set of assault missiles were hidden before being sent to the Middle East. They missed their first day to report in, and they have missed them ever since. We believe that someone from the Scottish underground militia has recognized Dustin from when he spent four years deep undercover as one of them, and they went after them.

"If that's the case then Rachel and Dustin are on the run from some very dangerous people. This Scottish militia isn't one that needs to be messed with, especially if they're in their own country. If they're in their own element, then they are even worse. They know the layout far better than anyone, even better than Dustin" he said.

I thought back to my days in the CIA before I went to the DEA and then landed here in NCIS. "Were you thinking when you sent them in there? The CIA has a protocol. You don't send in agents who have been in undercover on dangerous operations there before, no matter how many years it's been. There's always the risk of their cover being compromised" I said going up to the screen.

The director looked uncomfortable before saying "We didn't have much of a choice, Dustin and Rachel were the only ones who knew the place well enough so if they got separated they could get back to each other. If there was another way, it would have been done, besides, they put up a pretty good argument. In the end, I had no choice but to let them go".

"You had a choice, if it wasn't for your decision, Rachel wouldn't be on the run from a Scottish underground militia!" I said, my blood boiling.

"Henrietta, I expect you to control your lead agent" Andrews said.

Brandon stepped forward and said "We're heading out to Scotland, see if we can find them, and get them out of there alive. Callen, we will get Rachel out of Scotland and back to Los Angeles where she belongs, with you". Robert and Samuel nodded their agreement.

Sam stepped forward after exchanging a look and nod with Kensi and Deeks. "You can do better than that Brandon; I speak for all of us when we say we're coming with the three of you to find Rachel. She is family, and we take care of family" he said.

I looked at them and they gave me a reassuring smile. It was silent for a few moments before Andrews spoke. "Very well, I expect you here by the end of tomorrow evening; you leave in forty-eight hours". Then the feed went dead.

Hetty looked at us and said "You do realize what you have just done correct?"

"We've offered to assist the CIA in finding our missing team member in Scotland. We understand the risks Hetty" Sam said.

She nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Then I expect you to come back with Miss Haven. Mr. Callen a word please?" I followed her down the stairs to her office and sat down.

"Mr. Callen, I know that you are concerned for the safety of Miss Haven, but you need to keep a level mind. If you don't you are putting not only you and you're team in danger, but also Miss Haven. You have always kept a cool head when it comes to things like this, why are you acting so rash now?" she asked concern in her eyes.

"I love her Hetty, when I found that note; it reminded me of what happened eight years ago. I'm not letting her slip away again, not when I can do something about it" I said running a hand over my face.

Hetty leaned forward and placed a comforting hand over mine. "Good thing I told Miss Haven when she came for your protection two years ago that I was not going to stop you, or your team, for going out and finding her if she tried something like this again. Good luck Mr. Callen. Bring Miss Haven home."

I got up and said "Thank you Hetty".

She nodded and then I left. As I left I ran into Nell and reached out to steady her. She smiled and then handed me a picture. It was all of us together at Christmas.

"I heard that when you woke up every trace of her ever being there was gone, including pictures, so I thought you would like this" she said with a kind smile.

"Thanks Nell, this means a lot" I said with a smile before walking over to my team. They looked up and Sam was the first to say "What's the plan G?"

"The plan is to get packed and be on a plane to Langley by tonight, get some rest, and then meet up with Rachel's team tomorrow night. Then we get rescue Rachel and bring her home" I said.

Kensi, Deeks, and Sam grinned. "Works for me" they said before we headed out. I looked down at the picture Nell had given me as I climbed into Rachel's car.

_I'm coming for you Rach, just stay hidden till I get there _I thought looking at her smiling face, my arms wrapped around her waist.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Coming up in the next few chapters one will be Rachel's. I think the third one. Anyway, leave your comments please.**

**-Haleybug**


	3. In the Big House

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

In the Big House:

We landed in Langley, Virginia at one in the morning. Checking into a hotel we got as much rest as we could before we headed towards the CIA Headquarters. Sam was tense the whole ride there, but who could blame him after all the dealings he had with the CIA in the past.

The only one who was tenser then Sam was me. Here I was going back to the place I had left a long time ago. They knew everything about me, probably more then I knew about myself, and I didn't like the feeling it left inside me.

_You're doing this to get Rachel back, that's all. Endure it until you get in Scotland Callen _I thought to myself.

We got out and I saw Deeks looking around at the building in awe. Kensi was trying to hide her expression, while Sam's was unreadable, as was mine.

We walked in and received visitors badges. "You and your team got here sooner than we thought Callen" Brandon said stepping out of the shadows. Robert and Samuel were close behind him.

"We have one thing in common Brandon, of course we got here as soon as we could" Kensi said coming up with a smile. I thought back to two years ago and remembered that the former Navy Seal had warmed up to my three teammates a lot faster than he did me. It took me saving him and the rest of Rachel's team for her team to tolerate me.

"The Director's waiting for us" he said leading us towards an elevator. Pressing the highest button the elevator doors closed and we began to head up to meet the new Director of the CIA.

"You boys look better then you did last time I saw you" I commented.

They shot me looks but otherwise didn't say anything. Sam was the one who spoke. "We're all going to be in Scotland for God knows how long looking for a woman that we all care about and your teammate, so can you at least _try_ to get along?"

I looked at the three huge CIA agents and they looked at me. "Fine" they said in unison. I nodded before turning back to look at the metal on the elevator doors.

The doors opened and they escorted us to a large room. Five desks stood in the middle of the room and there were stairs leading up to a wall made of glass. Standing with their hands on the railing, and looking down at us were two men. One was Franklin Andrews, the other a man I didn't recognize.

"Bring them to the conference room Brandon" said Andrews. He nodded and motioned for us to follow him up the stairs. I stopped at the top of the stairs. There was a large glass desk with a black chair. On the desk was a picture of Rachel and her team. Brandon stopped beside me. "That was her desk, before everything happened, and before she came out to be your liaison".

He clapped me on the back and led me towards the room desk door. It was a conference room. The two men sat at the head of the table while my team and I gathered around with Brandon, Robert, and Samuel.

"Callen, Sam, Kensi, Deeks, meet the CIA Director Franklin Andrews and our Operations Director Stanley Richardson. Director Andrews, Stan, meet NCIS Special Agents G Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, and Officer Marty Deeks from the LAPD" Brandon said.

"Agent Callen, you're file has spoken for itself" Stanley Richardson said.

I said nothing, and Andrews took over. "You will be leaving in a few hours on one of our jets, when you get there we will cease contact with you. You will have specific days to check in, if you miss more than four check-ins, then you are on your own. We cannot afford to send in another retraction team. If you don't retrieve Agent Haven and Agent Wiles, then we will have to bring you out and hope that they can take care of it themselves".

I wanted to say something but I remained quiet remembering Hetty's and Sam's words from earlier.

I turned to look at Brandon. "Let's get going then, we'll make sure everything we need is ready for us to go" he said as he got up. We followed suit and followed them out.

Stopping in front of Rachel's desk I took it in. I could practically see her sitting there doing paperwork after a case. "You can go in, if you want" said a voice bringing me back to reality.

I saw Samuel standing there, a knowing look in his eye. "I know that you will do everything to get her back. You want to know what you did wrong, if you did anything, why didn't she tell you, why she left a note. If she is dead, I know that you will do everything in your power to hunt the person down and kill them, taking your anger and grief out on him as you watched the life drain from his body" he said quietly.

"How do you know?" I asked just as softly as him.

He pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to me. There was a picture of him and a pretty redhead sitting out on lawn chairs, a beer in each of their hands.

"Her name was Abigail. I had only been in the CIA for two years, but had already made some dangerous enemies. We were planning on getting married. I come back from an assignment that was across the country, and find her lying in a pool of blood. Her wrists and throat had been slashed, and there were more cuts along the rest of her body. They said she'd been dead for nearly three days.

"Come to find out a few months later that a man I had pissed off while working undercover hired a man to come to the States and find me. When they did, they also found Abigail, and knew that the way to get to me was through her. I lost it when I found out. I went after him, killed him and the man who killed my Abby. The only reason I'm still here is because Rachel put her career on the line for me. She said that I had done it out of anger and grief and if it had been her instead that had lost the person she loved, she would do the same. She said if I ever did it again then she would personally hand in both her badge and mine. I owe Rachel, that's why I'm going to Scotland, it's my time to pay her back for what she did for me all those years ago" he said as I handed him his picture back.

"Thank you Samuel that means a lot" I said.

He smiled and then headed down the stairs. He turned back to look at me and then with a grin said "Even before you saves our asses I don't know why Dustin didn't like you, you're not that big of an asshole".

I laughed and followed him down the stairs.

We all piled into the jet with our few belongings and headed off to Scotland. A few hours into the flight I started to drift off to sleep and the only thing that filled my mind was Rachel.

I felt a nudge and woke suddenly. Sam was leaning across the aisle shaking me awake. "Huh? I'm awake" I said sitting up and running a hand over my face. I could feel the stubble and knew that I forgot to shave.

Sam nodded his head towards the window. I looked out and saw all different shades of green. Turning to back to look at him with a puzzled look at my face he smiled.

"Welcome to Scotland G, it's time to find your girl" he said as the wheels touched down.

**I do believe that it is time to have Rachel come in. I hope you enjoyed the story. Comments = love. So leave your love.**

**-Haleybug**


	4. Dangerous Enemies, Dangerous Territory

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

Dangerous Enemies, Dangerous Territory:

"Rach you might as well leave me behind, I'm useless, get out of here. Go back to Callen, let them kill me" Dustin said as I put pressure on the wound in his leg. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You know I can't do that Dust, I don't leave any of my men behind" I said with a small smile, breathing heavily. We were holed up in an abandoned apartment complex in Scotland with the Scottish underground militia hunting us down.

I thought back to NCIS Special Agent G Callen. God did I miss him, it had been over two months since I had left Los Angeles for this mission, and every night and day all I thought of was him. I knew if I ever got out of this, the only reason I would try to survive was because of him. If he didn't hate me, that is.

Everything had been going smoothly for over a month. Then our Intel led us here, to the place where the Scottish underground militia held a big influence. Greenock, Scotland. Then, something went wrong, Dustin was sure he had been spotted by someone he had worked with when he had been undercover and had infiltrated the militia. We knew we were being followed; now we just had to stay low, and hope that someone would find us before we both ended up dead.

"Let me help you gara" Dustin said sitting up and wincing in pain. He grabbed a rag and held it to my leg. The blood had stopped flowing, but it was still painful. I had removed the bullet when we were able to stop.

"Dustin I'm fine, it's not that bad" I said, but I knew my protest was weak. He knew I was in pain.

"You're the one I'm worried about, that looks like its getting infected" I said nodding to the wound on his leg.

"I'll be fine gara; I've had worse than this. Now, go get some sleep. You've been up for the past two nights without sleep on watch. I'll take the first shift, no arguments. You need your rest, you're slowing down" he said when I opened my mouth to protest. I closed it and headed towards the couch, not straying far. Dustin sighed.

I lay awake staring at the ceiling. "Do you think they'll find us in time Dustin?" I asked after a while.

There was silence and then he said, "I don't know gara, but for your sake, and for Callen's, I hope they do. Now get some sleep, we're moving on tomorrow".

I closed my eyes thinking about what Dustin said. He despised Callen, but that was only because he didn't want to see me get hurt. Now he wanted to get me out alive, and to go back to Callen. I knew something was wrong. I knew Dustin didn't plan on coming out of this alive. I was going to get him out of here alive whether he liked it or not, that I was sure of. I wasn't going to let my best friend throw himself to the back of hungry wolves.

. . .

Someone was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes, bringing my gun out to face my attacker, but I saw that it was Dustin, and he had a finger to his lips. I nodded and got up, that's when I heard the sounds of footsteps and the sounds of doors banging open further down the hall. I looked at him questioningly.

"They found us; they're going from room to room looking for us. They just got on the floor; we still have time to get out of here. We can go out the window, and go up the fire escape. Then we can jump the short distance onto the building beside this one" he said quietly. I nodded and we gathered what few belongings we had, most of what we had was guns.

Dustin silently slid the window open and quickly ducked out, holding his hand out for me. I took it and climbed out closing the window silently. I saw the door open and quickly moved out of the view of the window following Dustin up the fire escape towards the roof.

There was a shout from below and we quickly ran as fast as we could with our injuries. I heard a window being smashed and more shouts and the sound of footsteps following us up the fire escape.

Dustin and I jumped onto the roof and ran across the building. We skidded to a stop at the edge and looked back. The voices were getting closer. He held out his hand. "Just like Moscow" he said with a grin. I took it and we backed up a few steps.

There was a shot and gunfire, and then Dustin and I took a running start and jumped from the roof of the building.

We walked down the streets of Scotland. It was eerily quiet, no sounds were made. Sam walked beside me, Kensi and Deeks were behind us, the four CIA agents leading the way.

"I'm worried Sam" I said quietly as we walked. My partner looked at me with sympathy.

"We all are G" he said. Suddenly there were shouts and glass breaking from up ahead. We all took off running at the same time; we knew that there were only two people who would cause this to happen. Rachel and Dustin.

I looked at the building that was clearly abandoned and saw two figures running up the fire escape. Then there were three figures following them up towards the roof. We stood there and watched as the two figures made it up the roof and took off running down the side towards the next building. The other figures were on the roof and I saw something glint in the moonlight. "No!" I shouted as I took off running towards the buildings.

There was gunfire, and then the two figures took a few steps back and jumped off the building.

I let go of Dustin's hand and rolled into a landing on the roof off the next building. Thankfully, Scotland's buildings were close together, and this served to our advantage. We took off running as fast as we could and jumped onto the roof of the next building. This one dropped a little and I underestimated the distance. I fell, but managed to grab onto the edge of the roof.

Dustin was immediately there and he pulled me up. "Thanks" I said as we took off running. I looked back, so far there had been no pursuit, but I wanted to put as much distance between us and them as we possibly could. We skidded to a stop at the end of this building, there wasn't another building to jump onto, there was only concrete at the bottom.

I looked at Dustin and lowered myself down scaling the building. "Just like Moscow" I grunted. He chuckled and followed suit. He dropped first and I heard him let out a hiss of pain as he landed on his leg wrong. I looked down and saw his arms outstretched towards me and I dropped knowing that despite his pain, he would catch me.

I put Dustin's arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist and half-drug, half-carried him through the alleyway. We heard the squeal of tires and the sound of a car motor and I shoved him through a door and closed it quickly and quietly.

The room was cramped and I was pressed tightly against Dustin, it wasn't the first time we were in a situation like this before, but my mind began to wander, thinking for a moment that it was Callen standing in front of me.

"No Rachel" he said firmly. I was brought back to reality and I realized that my lips were millimeters from Dustin's.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Your sleep deprived Rach; we need to somewhere you can at least try to sleep at. If you keep going like this you'll end up killing us both. If that happens I'll never get you back to Callen alive. Let's get out of here, I think the coast if clear gara" he said grabbing my arm gently and leading me out.

We walked down the empty darkened streets until we came to a hotel. Dustin pulled out two fake ID and said "Shall we, Mrs. Mitchells?" holding out his arm for me.

I took it with a smile. "We shall, Mr. Mitchells". As we walked I whispered in his ear, "Definitely just like Moscow", with a smile and he chuckled.


	5. Conflicted Feelings

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

Conflicted Feelings:

_Moscow, Russia  
>2006:<em>

"_Why is it always us who people want dead?" Dustin asked as he and Rachel scaled the building, trying to put as much distance between them and the Russian Mafia._

"_Maybe because we're assholes?" Rachel said with a grin as she climbed. He chuckled. _

_Dustin made it up first and then he held out his hand to help Rachel the rest of the way. She took her best friends hand and they took off running. Making it to the edge of a building Dustin and Rachel exchanged looks. She took the hand he held out for her and backed up. They ran and then leaped across the gap that separated the two buildings. Each landed heavily and grunted before taking off running again. There was no time for pain; pain would end up getting them killed here in Moscow._

_Climbing down the fire escape on the building they made it into the streets and disappeared into the crowd. Rachel steered them towards a hotel, handing Dustin his fake ID in the process. Posing as a married couple they went in, hoping at least, for a little rest from running from the Mafia, but that was unlikely to happen._

_. . ._

"Do you think it was them, would they really jump off a building?" Kensi asked as they scoured the area for any signs of the two figures that had jumped from the building.

"It was them, Rachel and Dustin have been known for jumping off buildings, we all have" Brandon said.

Sam was watching me closely as I stood at the foot of the last building that they had been seen on.

"Look" Robert said pointing at the wall just above our reach. We looked, and we saw in the moonlight, the faintest tint of red.

"It was them" Brandon repeated.

"It means one of them is seriously hurt" I said concern filling me.

"It means they're still alive" Samuel corrected quietly.

Brandon stood there for a moment thinking. Then, out of nowhere he suddenly said "Moscow".

"What about Moscow?" I asked, but the three CIA agents were in a deep conversation. Finally they turned back to us and said "In 2006 Rachel and Dusting were sent to Moscow to find some aerial missiles that had gone missing. Turns out, the Russian Mafia had them. Dustin was able to infiltrate it with Rachel posing as his wife. They found the mole that had gotten the Russians the missiles, and then they were discovered. They were on the run from them".

"But I do know their next move" Brandon said.

"Great, what is it?" Deeks asked.

"They'll pretend to be a married couple, hole up in a hotel somewhere, tend to their wounds, and the continue with the mission" Brandon said.

"Ok so what next?" Sam asked.

"Anyone know Scottish?" Brandon asked.

. . .

"Maybe you're wrong, maybe that aren't staying at a hotel at all" Deeks said into the microphone. I rolled my eyes at Deeks.

"I'm not wrong Deeks, I've known Rachel longer than anyone else here, including Callen. I may not know Rachel the way he does, but I know the way Rachel and Dustin operate together. I was there when Rachel was brought into the CIA, and Dustin and I were at the Farm together. I'm not wrong" Brandon said into the earpiece.

Brandon and I were on a rooftop watching one of the hotels that was closest to where we had found the blood on the wall. We knew that they couldn't possibly have gotten too far, not with both of them being injured.

I turned off my mike and so did Brandon, we had grown to tolerate each other, but now, I was ready to push all hardships aside to find the woman I loved.

Brandon switched his off too. "Do you really think they're still alive?" I asked softly.

Brandon didn't look up from the binoculars. "I think they still are whether Dustin wants to admit it or not Rachel is happier with you then she ever has been. He'll make sure she gets out alive. Rachel knows that. She also knows that if he has to, Dustin will sacrifice himself for her to live and come back to you, and she isn't going to do that. She isn't going to let him of all people die for her, not after all the men she has lost" he said slowly.

"If she's so happy with me, then why does she keep leaving?" I asked dully.

Brandon looked at me. "Rachel has a sense of duty, a loyalty to the CIA they we can't understand. I couldn't believe she actually went back to them after they had killed three of her men. Her men are her family-"

"-and she will die for her family" I whispered remembering what had been in her file when I went to rescue her and her men from Amsterdam.

He glanced at me. "You read her file" he said.

"Hetty gave it to me, said that it may help, I read it right before I came to save all of you" I said.

"Then you know that the CIA took her in after her family was killed. She finally told us about them. I've known her for over a decade and she never once mentioned to me, I'm pretty sure Dustin didn't know either, until she told us all right before she hopped on a plane to Los Angeles to get to you" he said looking back in the binoculars.

"She told me a few months after she came back to be our liaison" I admitted.

"Callen, do you love Rachel?" Brandon asked.

"More than life itself" I whispered and knew in my heart it was true.

"Then you need to tell her, before it's too late. I know you're scared you're going to lose her like you did before, but telling her now, is better than not telling her at all" Brandon said before turning his mike back on, indicating that our conversation was now over.

"I've got something over here guys. There's two figures in a hotel room, and there's six figures standing right outside their door" Kensi said. She had the thermal camera.

I stood up. "No!" I shouted and I heard gunshots in the background before I took off running.

**I thought there should be a little more suspense between chapters. Hope you liked it. Hit the little review button. Thanks for the comments and story alerts that have already came with this story. It really does mean a lot. **

**-Haleybug**


	6. Escape

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

Escape:

"So what exactly do we do now?" Dustin asked as we sat in the small hotel room. We had been going over possible scenarios for the past hour, and we came up with nothing. Finally, we ended up walking out the front door, my hair dyed red, and his dyed black.

We kept to the roads knowing that the undergrounds would be checking all the alleyways. We were somewhat safer out in the open.

We heard footsteps behind us and I turned around. A man in a black uniform was coming towards us, and he was closing the distance fast. Dustin turned and saw this to. He pushed me down an alleyway. "Split up, we'll meet at the location discussed. Go Rachel" he barked before running down the street. He was limping heavily, and I didn't know how long he would last, but I did as he told, at least at that moment. The man was following him. I cut around a corner and followed Dustin knowing that he would need my help sooner or later, whether the Scottish man wanted to admit it or not.

. . .

We walked down the streets keeping our eyes peeled. Brandon, Robert, and Samuel each had worried looks on their faces. They wouldn't tell us what they worried about, well, they wouldn't tell me anyway.

Sam, Kensi, Deeks, and I walked behind the three CIA agents. They were currently in a deep whispered conversation. One of the many that had been exchanged between them over the past few hours. I moved closer hoping to catch what they were saying without them noticing.

"The street is crawling with undergrounds Brandon. They're probably still holed up in a hotel somewhere, or if they were stupid enough to leave then they could be hurt. All these undergrounds are out for a reason, and it's most likely because of Rachel and Dustin" Robert whispered looking towards a man with a black uniform on.

"They're not stupid Robert, if they left, they left for a reason. Besides, Rachel and Dustin know Scotland better than we do, maybe even better then the undergrounds if given the chance. We need to stop somewhere so we can check in with Stan and the Director. Maybe they can get a trace on their satellite phone" Brandon said.

"It was ditched back in another town, they won't have it on them" Samuel said.

I moved back towards Sam and the others as Brandon turned around. "We need to check in somewhere. Why don't we stop for a bite to eat and then continue searching?" he said. We all nodded our agreement and followed the three agents into a little coffee shop.

"What are they keeping from us G?" Sam asked. We sat at a different table from the CIA agents making sure not to look like we were with them.

"The people in the black uniforms are from the underground militia. They don't usually come out like this, unless something has made them. Our friends seem to think that Rachel and Dustin are the reason they're all out" I said quietly taking a sip of the coffee. It tasted bitter to me, but I drank it anyway. I needed all the caffeine I could get if I was going to keep looking for Rachel, and bring her home alive.

"So the leader has sent them out looking for Rachel and Dustin. This is good. It means they're still here" Deeks said. He pushed his coffee away, a look of displeasure on his face.

"It also means they're still out there and still alive" Kensi said voicing not only ours, but the CIA agents thoughts as well.

"Let's just hope they stay that way" Sam muttered.

Brandon, Robert, and Samuel got up, threw their empty cups away and headed out. After ten minutes we followed them, going a different direction but still ending up at the same place. Brandon had a phone in his hand and was currently in a deep and heated conversation with the person on the other end.

Samuel was looking thoughtfully up at the building rooftops, and Robert was looking further down the street. I walked up to Samuel.

"What are you thinking?" I asked looking to where he was staring at.

"Rachel and Dustin may stay in the streets pretending to be a part of the crowd for now, but sooner or later something will force them to higher ground. They were always more comfortable on rooftops than they were on ground. Rachel has had a fear of snipers taking her out on the ground" he said.

"You think they'll head for the rooftops so they can be the ones watching, not the ones being watched" I said. He nodded.

Brandon hung up the phone and turned to us. "There's still been no news of Rachel and Dustin other than the footage from the airport" he reported.

Samuel glanced at me before saying, "I think we should split up. Some of us stay on the ground while the others go on the rooftops. Dustin and Rachel will eventually head for them, as we clearly saw last night. They'll feel safer up there".

Brandon nodded. "Samuel, Callen, Sam, and I will be on the roofs. Kensi, Deeks, Robert, stick to the ground. If you spot them, don't go directly for contact. With all the people following them it may scare them off and we may never find them. Understood?" he said looking at us.

We all nodded, Brandon was the one calling the shots here that was clear.

Samuel and I were partnered up for the rooftop stake-out. We weren't on the same buildings, but we were close enough and were on the same frequency.

"How long do you think it will be before we find them?" I asked the binoculars still in my hands as I swept the roofs.

It was quiet for a moment before Samuel replied. "Rachel and Dustin are CIA. They were trained to be able to disappear at any given moment when danger arises, and then reappear once the threat is eliminated."

"So what you're saying is you don't know?" I ask.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

It was silent for a moment before he said, "This time, the circumstances are different Callen. Instead of having all new agents come in to find them, they brought in the people who know them the best. We will find them, when I don't know, but I am sure that we will find them. Sooner or later" he said.

"I just hope it's sooner" I whisper.

"Me too Callen."

. . .

I pulled the trigger and the man who had been aiming for Dustin fell to the ground, dead. Walking over to my best friend he said "We really shouldn't have ditched our phone".

"Your welcome" I said with a smile knowing it was his form of apology.

"Let's get going, I don't want to stick around long enough for the undergrounds to find their friend here" Dustin said before we walked off getting lost in the crowd again.

**Thanks to Faith NightGrace and indigofrisbee for following this story as well as my others and for their comments. Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites as well!**

**-Haleybug**


	7. Special Agent Dustin Wiles

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

_This one is going to be from Dustin's perspective._

Special Agent Dustin Wiles:

"We can't slow down for them to find us Dustin, if we slow down, then the undergrounds will find us" Rachel said to be as we walked. I was limping heavily, and she could tell. She also knew that I was going to get her out of here and back to Callen even if it cost me my life.

"Then leave me gara, I'll lead them away from you so you can find Callen and the others" I said.

"Not happening" she muttered as we trudged along. I looked back down the cobblestone street and found it empty, but I still felt like there were eyes watching us.

"You wouldn't even be in any of this mess if it wasn't for me" I reminded her.

She looked at me with a grin. "I wouldn't have been in a lot of messes if it wasn't for you, and you wouldn't have been in a lot of messes if it wasn't for me. Call it even Dust, and quit trying to push me away. That hasn't exactly worked out for you in the past" she reminded me.

She was right. I had tried pushing her away after Alana's death, even when I came back to Scotland to grieve. Rachel had been by my side though, just as I had been by hers, and followed me out here telling me that it doesn't get better, but it at least helps you remember what you are actually out fighting for.

That was the thing with me and Rachel. We were like two peas in a pod, or so say American language. I was the big Scottish protector while she was the beautiful blonde American ready to get us out of any situation. We were both in the CIA for the same thing.

Justice.

Justice had come its way towards me long ago, but for Rachel, she was still waiting. Waiting to put the bullet through the skulls of the people who had killed her family. Although I didn't know why Rachel had joined the CIA at the young age of eighteen, I knew she was one of kind. She had to be for the agency to let her in that young.

It was only until recently, after she and the others had attempted to rescue me from the former CIA Director Richard Stevens, and when Callen and his team did rescue us, and right before she went to Los Angeles to be with the man she loved, that she had told us about her family. How they had been killed. The CIA didn't even have information about that. Rachel had always believed that her parents and younger sister, Skylar's, deaths had been caused by something more than an automobile accident. It came out to be true.

Rachel had done some digging, found out her father had once been a CIA operative. In fact, he had been one of the best. He had also made a lot of enemies, one by the name of Nathan Daniels, who hated him so much, sent out an assassin to kill Mr. Haven and his entire family. There was only one screw-up with the whole thing. Rachel had survived.

As close as Rachel and I were, she never talked about her past. Never talked about the revenge that was coming for the man who had taken her families lives. It was evident though, that when the time came, she wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

I looked over at the woman who had now gone silent, lost in her own thoughts, most likely thoughts about Callen. I could clearly see she was hurting inside, not just from her physical wounds, but form the emotional and mental ones as well. Rachel was many things, and tough as she was, some things couldn't stay hidden forever.

Greenock, Scotland was a vaguely familiar place to me. Scotland was a small country, but the reason I knew this place was far more than anyone could imagine. The memories I had here were deeper than anything else.

"She was from here" Rachel said as we walked.

I looked over at my best friend; her eyes were watching me carefully. "She was" I said softly.

"She wouldn't want you to go on like this Dust. She wouldn't want you to walk around in a daze when you're not working. Yes, your work has kept you together for this long, but maybe it's time to move on" she said quietly.

I looked at her and thought. Rachel was right as always. She had only known Alana briefly, but the two had become fast friends. The two most important women in my life. Now, one was gone, and the other would gladly give her life for me, as she had clearly shown over the years.

"You're right" I said quietly.

Rachel led me into another abandoned apartment complex and said "Get some sleep Dustin, I'll take the first watch".

I wrapped her in a hug. "Thanks gara" I whispered before easing myself onto the couch and closing my eyes.

It felt like it had only been a few minutes when my eyes popped open to the sound of gunshots. My eyes swept over the apartment and I saw Rachel wasn't there. Panic began to fill me.

I grabbed one of the guns that had been beside me on the couch and headed over towards the door that was slightly ajar. I heard footsteps on the roof and I gripped my gun tighter as I moved down the darkened hallway.

My eyes began to adjust to the light and I saw a body lying on the floor. I held my gun steady as I walked towards it praying that it wasn't Rachel. Flipping the body over I saw it wasn't her, but a man with sandy brown hair with a black uniform on. One of the undergrounds.

I walked on and then stopped dead. There were two bodies, one lying on top of the other. My heart stopped as I looked at the wrist of the one on the bottom. There was a pair of angel wings. A pair of angel wings I knew too well, because I had been with her when she got the tattoo.

The wrist and the tattoo that was inked onto it could only belong to one person. Rachel Haven.

**I thought that it was time for everyone to get to see what was going on in Dustin's mind, and to get to know our Scottish friend here, he has been such a mysterious figure in both stories. Thanks for all the reviews, the story alerts, the story favorites, and also the author alerts.**

**-Haleybug**


	8. Red

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

_I hope I didn't give you guys that bad a scare in the last chapter. You'll find out everything that happened in this chapter. So keep on reading!_

Red:

"Dustin, get this guy off me" I gasped. I heard Dustin breath a huge sigh of relief and rush to my side. The body of the underground rolled off of me, and I tried to get the look of his lifeless eyes out of my head.

"Bloody hell gara, don't ever do that again. I thought you were dead" Dustin growled pulling me into a hug.

"Come on Dustin, you know I don't die that easily" I said trying to make a joke as he let me go. The undergrounds blood was soaking my shirt. I picked my gun up off the floor and headed back into the abandoned apartment. Dustin threw me one of his spare shirts and I pulled the bloody shirt off and put the clean one of.

There were footsteps overhead and we quickly packed up our things. I left the bloody shirt behind on the couch.

"I heard footsteps on the roof when the shots began. Most likely whoever it is heard them as well and their coming to investigate" Dustin said as we through our backpacks over our shoulders.

He threw the window and I made my way out onto the ledge. Dustin followed and closed the window as we felt our way along to the ropes we had secured earlier. Attaching them to our waist we looked down in the alleyway and stepped back from the ledge slowly making our way down to the alley beneath.

. . .

I heard the shots, so did Samuel and he jumped over the short distance from his building towards mine. I waited for him, not knowing what could be waiting for me if I went down there by myself. I knew that I wouldn't be any help to Rachel if I got shot.

We made our way towards the door and I nodded to Samuel who kicked it open. Our boots thudded down the hallway as we quickly cleared each floor. When we made it down to the fifth floor we found two bodies. Each had black uniforms on.

One looked like he had been rolled over and we quickly moved through the floor clearing the apartments. There was only one left and the door was standing slightly open. I stood at one side and nodded as Samuel kicked the door open. We moved through it quickly.

"Clear" Samuel said going to check the bedroom and bathroom.

"Clear" I said looking around the room. It was bare. The paint was peeling off the walls and a layer of dust covered almost every surface. I walked over to the couch and noticed something lying there. Picking it up I saw it was small woman's shirt, and there was blood covering the front.

Samuel came up beside me. I dropped it like it had burned my fingers. He looked at me and then moved away changing the frequency and saying into his microphone, "Guys, we got something here. We're in the third apartment complex, green shutters, and fifth floor".

I sat against a wall, the bloody shirt still in my hand. Sam and Brandon came in first, then Robert, Kensi, and Deeks followed.

"We found this on the couch" Samuel said quietly. I felt him tug the piece of cloth from my hands gently. I opened my eyes to see my team looking at me with concern.

"The bloods not dry yet, the bodies outside are still warm. This had to be Dustin and Rachel. It means they're still alive" Brandon said.

"It also means that she's hurt, look at all that blood Brandon, no one can survive after losing all that blood, we know that it's impossible" Robert said. Samuel shot him a warning look and then glanced at me.

"Samuel you can't protect him from the truth. Rach is my friend too, but we have to face it, sooner or later, if we don't find them, they're going to end up dead" he said.

"I don't think they will" Sam said. I looked at him shocked, Sam had not liked Rachel when they first met, and he had warmed up to her once she had come back as our liaison, but it was still rocky between them. I guess her being CIA didn't help things.

"I've worked with the CIA before. From what I've seen, Rachel is an amazing agent, so is Dustin. They work well together. They will keep each other alive, at whatever cost. So no, I don't think they'll end up dead, I'll think they'll come out of this alive. There's no need talking like their already dead, from what we've seen, they're still fighting, and they're fighting hard. Each clue is closer to finding them, all we have to do is think that they're alive, and we'll find them" Sam said.

Brandon looked at Robert and said "Sam's right. They're still alive".

"I can be sure of that" Kensi said pointing out the window.

We all crowded around it. There, a few feet away hanging out against the wall were two black ropes that led to the alley five stories below.

"My guess, no one who's lost that much blood could climb out onto a windowsill, walk five feet, and then manage to make their way five stories to the ground attached to a rope" Kensi said turning back to us.

"Which means that blood is probably one of the guys out there" Deeks said glancing towards the door where the underground militia's bodies were still lying.

Sam turned to look at us.

"Which means Rachel and Dustin are still alive, and still fighting" he said voicing all of our thoughts.

I looked out at the sky, the sun had begun to sink, and it cast all the buildings in Greenock, Scotland in shadows.

"Which means, we keep on looking" I said looking at my team and the three CIA agents.

I looked out the window and out the corner of my eye I saw a wisp of red hair vanish behind the corner of the building.

**How was that chapter? I told you not to panic, Rachel is still alive, and as well as they could be in this situation. Poor Callen, he's just getting way to many scares out in Scotland. Let me know what you think, hit the little review button.**

**-Haleybug**


	9. Scotland's Hunt

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

Scotland's Hunt:

_She's still alive. She's still alive. _I let myself think that over and over again as we searched for the woman I loved. I had to keep believing that because if I didn't, then I'd lose what little bit of composure I was keeping together, and I wouldn't be of any use to anyone, especially Rachel.

I sat in the darkened hotel room, my back against a wall. I couldn't sleep, not with her out there. When she was safely back in my arms, then I would sleep. I held the picture Nell had given me before we came out here in my hands, looking at it in the moonlight. It had been a week since we got here, and apart from the bodies we found of the undergrounds and the bloody shirt, we had nothing.

"Get some sleep G" said Sam from across the room in his bed. I looked over at my partner.

"How did you know I was still up?" I asked.

"Because your girl is still out there" he answered sitting up and looking at me.

"G, Rachel has been in tighter spots than this, and has come out of them alive, with barely a scratch on her. This is different from what we're use to, but she'll come out of this like she always does, and she'll come back to you" he said.

"Your right. I just don't like feeling helpless" I said.

"You don't like the thought of another man, especially Dustin, being the one protecting her instead of you" Sam corrected before laying back down. Soon I heard my partner snoring softly.

He was right. I didn't like the thought of Dustin protecting Rachel. I wanted to be the one protecting her. Crazy things have happened since I came to Scotland. Before, I wouldn't have thought about admitting that I was jealous of the large Scottish man, I would rather shoot myself in the foot then admit that, but here I was admitting it.

Scotland had an effect on people, it made them do things, that, most wouldn't even think about doing normally.

"Rachel, wherever you are, please wait for me, don't do anything stupid" I whispered leaning my head back against the wall. I closed my eyes and somehow ended up drifting off to sleep.

. . .

"Dustin, maybe we should retire" I said breathing heavily as we hid behind a building. A grin on my face.

"Gara, we've lived this life far too long, I don't think we could even possibly retire. We're busy people, if we retired we would go insane" my best friend said with a grin.

"I guess you're right. You got my back?" I asked reloading my gun and pressing against him and the building as a spray of bullets hit the brick wall.

"Always" he said loading his and then firing out along with me as I rushed forward, our guns ringing out in the air.

. . .

I got up from the floor and groaned. The night on the floor was not comfortable. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee.

"Looks like you had a comfy night on the floor" Sam commented. I groaned again and stretched, hearing my bones pop from the stiffness.

"What time is it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't keep up with the time here, I just follow the three CIA agents who think they know what they're doing" he said.

"Sam…" Kensi warned walking through the door. She looked about ready to murder Deeks and I felt bad for her having to spend the night in the same hotel room as the police officer.

"Kensi, we know you have a crush on Brandon, but he's a big boy, he can take care of himself" Deeks said. Kensi glared at him and then we saw her blush. So she did like Brandon…interesting.

"Ok, enough about Kensi's crush, we need to go find Brandon, Robert, and Samuel and see what we're going to do next" I said running a hand over my tired face.

"You look like hell, drink this first" Sam said pushing coffee towards me. I drank a sip of the bitter liquid. It was horrible, but it was better than going on nothing.

"They aren't in their hotel room, they left a note saying they were going to be waiting at the coffee shop we were at yesterday" Kensi said.

We all looked at her strangely.

"Exactly where did they leave this note?" I asked.

"Beside my bed…" she muttered.

I turned to Sam and Deeks. "Is it strange that they got into a federal agent and a police officer's room without anyone noticing them to anyone else, or is it just me?" I asked.

"It's not just you" they said in unison.

"They are CIA guys. They're trained to be able to do that. It's not like they could just leave it taped on the door for anyone to see. Let's just go meet them" Kensi huffed stalking out of the room leaving us grinning at her.

We followed her out grabbing everything we had.

When we got there Samuel was eating some kind of Scottish pastry. He nodded towards the box. "They taste better then they look, believe me" he said through a mouthful. Our stomachs were growling so we each took one and then took a bite. He was right.

We finished off the box as Brandon and Robert came back in. "Thanks" Robert said looking into the empty box.

"Blame Deeks, you know the saying about cops and they're doughnuts, his just happens to be anything that is sweet" Sam said while Deeks protested.

"We checked in with the Director and found something interesting. Dustin and Rachel both took out their tracking devices yesterday; the last place they could locate them at was a few blocks from here. Robert and I went to investigate and we found these" he said holding up two broken chips.

"Tracking devices?" Sam asked.

"The CIA keeps tabs on us. Once you join you're given a tracker, it's implanted under the skin in the arm. It's painless" Brandon said.

"Unless you take them out" added Samuel a grimace on his face.

"We all had to take them out when Stevens named us rogue agents, that way he wouldn't be able to track us. Most people don't know where to look to get it out, Rachel was the exception. It wasn't the first time she had taken hers out; she taught us how to take them out as well, if the time ever rose. Which it did" Brandon said.

"If you took yours out when the CIA declared you rogue how did Rachel and Dustin get new ones?" Kensi asked.

"When we all rejoined the CIA we were given new ones. Stan isn't going to be happy about giving them more. Rachel's been through quite a few. So has Dustin" Robert said.

"So you stay with an agency that tracks your every move. Nice" Sam scoffed.

They ignored him. "Let's get moving. Kensi and I will take the place we found the tracking devices. Robert and Samuel will head out from our hotel. Callen, Sam, Deeks, you guys can start from the square and go north. We'll meet up at the square when the sun begins to sink. Keep your mikes on the same frequency, don't get split up. God knows we don't need half of us getting lost in Scotland" Brandon said. We all nodded and headed off.

"I'm not the only one that thinks something is going on between Kensi and Brandon am I?" Deeks asked as we walked away from the others north of the square.

"Nope" Sam and I said in unison as we walked.

Here we were again, hunting down two CIA agents who could disappear at any moment in Scotland, a country the two of them knew more about then the seven of us combined. This was going to much more difficult than any of us ever imagined.

**Hope you aren't getting too tired of Scotland just yet. Hang on just a little bit longer. Maybe Rachel's knight in shining armor will come rescue her soon. Promise. Callen has a jealous side…shocking, but sweet. I thought that someone besides Callen and Rachel should have a little romance going on. Brandon and Kensi just happened to be the first ones to pop into my head. Let me know what you think.**

**-Haleybug**


	10. The Mysterious Tip

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

The Mysterious Tip:

As we walked away from the square, heading north I kept my eyes peeled. I saw a woman with jet black hair and large sunglasses staring at me, Sam, and Deeks.

"Guys, look" I said nodding my head in the direction of the woman.

"Should we follow her Callen?" Deeks asked.

I didn't answer. I watched the woman incline her head towards the alleyway, never breaking eye contact with me. She slipped in, and two minutes later, Deeks, Sam and I followed.

She was standing out of the light.

"You are looking for Dustin Wiles and Rachel Haven" she said with a slight Scottish accent.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You show up at the places they have occupied or been near soon after they leave. You carry a picture of her, and even though your CIA friends think they are quiet, I've heard you talk about them" she said.

"You know where they are" I said stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"No, not at the moment, but I will" she said.

"Why are you so interested in them?" Sam asked.

"In them, nothing. In her, nothing. In him, everything" she said.

"If you go west of here, and five blocks, you will find a brick house with no shutters, the windows boarded up. They will be going there next. It will be familiar to Dustin" she said.

"How do you know?" Deeks asked.

"I know Dustin better than any of you, even his team, even Rachel. He shared all his secrets with me. I can get inside his mind and know where he will go if he is in Scotland in danger. You can take my tip and follow it to them, where you may find them if they haven't already left, or you can not follow my advice and continue wandering through our streets. The second is really a lost cause. I'd go with the first option if I were you" she said before turning her back on us and started to walk through the cobblestoned alleyway towards the other exit.

"What's your name?" I called.

She turned to look at me and pulled off her sunglasses. We all saw her beauty. Her hazel eyes locked with mine and she said "Alana".

Then she walked away and disappeared into the crowd of Scottish people. We looked at each other.

"This could be a trap" Sam said.

"This could bring us one step closer to finding Rachel" I replied.

"Let's do this" Deeks said with a grin.

. . .

"Dust, I'll wait outside" I said gently as I watched him walk through the home lost in deep thought, lost in his deep memories of Alana.

"No, I don't want to be alone Rach" he said softly mindlessly trailing a hand over the couch. He went up to the fireplace and looked at the photos on it. There was a black haired woman with hazel eyes, and beside her was a younger version of Dustin.

I felt my heart ache for my best friend. He had come to the house he once owned with the woman he loved who was now dead. When Alana had died Dustin came back to Scotland to try and salvage what he could of his heart, and I had been right there with him. I wasn't going to let him do this alone. I knew what it was like to lose everyone that meant something to you. I wasn't going to let Dustin go through his grief alone, not like I had to.

I stayed at the door and watched him make his way through the house lost in his memories. He came back a few minutes later a few pictures in his hands. Opening the frames he took out the pictures and placed them in the pocket of his jeans.

"I think it's time we leave" he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, let's go" he said walking out the door. I watched him stop in the doorway for a moment and look back one last time, and then he left.

I followed looking back at his and Alana's old house. Then I closed the door that held all of Dustin's memories with the woman he loved.

. . .

The woman, Alana, whoever she was, was right. Dustin and Rachel had been here, but they were long gone now. We stood in the house, all seven of us going through it. Brandon stopped when he was at the fireplace.

"This isn't good" he said quietly picking up a picture frame.

We all crowded around. There was a picture of the woman Sam, Deeks, and I had received the tip from on one side, and then beside her was a younger version of Dustin.

"What is it Brandon?" Kensi asked from beside him looking at the picture.

"I know whose house this is" he said quietly.

"Who's?" Deeks asked.

"Dustin and Alana's" he said quietly.

"Dustin has been with the CIA for a long time, longer then I can remember, but he had a life before he joined the CIA. He married a woman by the name of Alana Monet. Then, he came to America and joined the CIA after they split up. He never told us why. Four years after his career with the CIA started, they sent him undercover to join the Scottish underground militia. He made it in without a hitch. Then he saw someone he thought he would never see again" he said looking at us.

"Alana" Kensi said. Brandon nodded.

"After splitting with Dustin Alana married another man a few years later. He was part of the militia. It was clear he was abusing her as well, so when Dustin was pulled out of the undercover operation he brought Alana with him. It was clear, that despite their issues before, they were still in love. So they got married again. A year after they got married Alana was killed" Brandon said.

"Then we have another problem" I said.

They all turned to look at me. "The woman who told us to come here said we would either find Rachel and Dustin here, or they would be gone, and from the looks of it, with pictures missing from the frames, they were here" I said.

"So?" Robert said.

"So, the woman who told us where to find this place said her name was Alana, and she looked like an older version of this woman" Sam said tapping his finger on the smiling woman with the younger version.

"Which means what? She rose from the dead? You saw a ghost?" Robert scoffed.

"This means that Alana Monet never died. She's been living here in Scotland, or she's been keeping close tabs on Dustin" I said looking out the open door and into the streets.

**Poor Dustin, I feel sorry for him. Well this is my Christmas present to you guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapters. Thanks to indigofrisbee whose reviews always make me smile and laugh. **

**-Haleybug**


	11. Alana and the Ransom

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

Alana and the Ransom:

I knew Rachel was worried about me after we left my old home, from the looks she kept casting my way, to the way she stood, was a dead giveaway.

She knew Alana's death had nearly sent me into a dark abyss that I wouldn't be able to climb out of. She wouldn't let me go through it alone, most likely not wanting me to have to do what she did. One of the many reasons why I knew I could count of her for anything. One of the many reasons I considered her my closest friend.

We were in another abandoned apartment complex. We hadn't seen or heard anything from the undergrounds since we left the last place. I knew not to keep my hopes up, they were still out there, they may not be here now, but they wouldn't stop searching for us in Greenock. We would have to get out of here sooner or later. I preferred sooner rather than later. Sooner would end up getting us killed.

I let Rachel get some sleep. I wouldn't get any sleep, not with my thoughts running about Alana. If I went to sleep my dreams would be plagued with nightmares, each about her death, each ending with me not being able to save her and watching her die in front of me.

I pulled the pictures I had taken from our old house and looked at them. They were all I had left of the woman I loved.

I got up and made my way to the window that was boarded up. My hands clenched the window sill as I looked through the cracks out at the town of Greenock. This was her home, this had been our home, and this wasn't my home anymore.

. . .

I woke up and found Rachel sitting at the table cleaning her guns. "Most guys would find that a turn-on" I joked. She raised her eyebrow, not looking up from her work. "What about you?" she asked.

"I find that I can trust the woman who's cleaning them" I responded.

"Good answer" she responded.

I looked at her closely. Her red hair made her look like a completely different person, it made her look like Rebecca Manning, one of her many aliases. The only thing that made her look like her old self was the reserved look in her eyes and the bags under her eyes.

"We should go get something to eat" I said standing up.

She got up and then pushed me back down on the couch. "Your legs going to get infected if you don't take it east Dustin, you're not going anywhere" she said sternly.

"When have I ever listened to you gara?" I asked standing back up. Her mouth clamped shut and I saw I had won. She wouldn't like it, but she wouldn't stop me either. She knew we would end up dead if we slowed down any.

"Shall we?" I said opening the door after stuffing a gun in its holster.

"Not like we have much of a choice" she muttered as she walked out ahead of me, gun at the ready. I smiled and then held my other gun ready to fire I was walked down the hall towards the stairs.

We sat at a coffee shop eating and drinking coffee. Everything about Scotland was coming back to me, it was all becoming familiar again, and that was something I didn't want. I would never come back here. All the memories from Scotland were filled with the woman I loved.

Suddenly a man came up and tapped me on the shoulder. I saw Rachel's hand move towards a gun.

"_Excuse me sir, you have a phone call" _he said in Scottish holding out a phone.

"_Thank you"_ I said taking the phone. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Rachel. She nodded and moved closer to me.

"_Hello?" _I said.

"_Dustin…it's good to hear your voice again. I do believe I have something of yours" _said a voice I didn't recognize.

"No! Dustin don't listen to anything he says!" screamed a voice in the background before it became muffled and there was a slap, then a cry of pain. I recognized the voice immediately, but it was impossible, the person who belonged to that voice was supposed to be dead.

"_Who are you?" _I whispered my voice low and deadly.

"_No one of importance Dustin. Do you want to hear what I have to say or would you rather let the woman you love really die, a very painful death?" _asked the voice.

"_What do you want?" _I asked.

"_Why you Dustin. A trade. Your life for hers" _said the voice.

"_Where?" _I asked getting up to look out the window. Rachel turned to protest, her eyes flashing with warning.

"_The old militia compound. Three hours or she dies" _said the voice before the line went dead.

"Don't even think about it Dustin. You're not going there alone, this could be a trap" she said. I turned to look at her. Rachel didn't mention the fact that Alana was dead.

Realization dawned on me. "You knew" I snarled throwing her against a wall and holding her there. She didn't flinch she just stared at me. The truth had finally come out, and I could see it clearly in her eyes.

"Your attracting unwanted attention Dustin" she said calmly. I let her go and stalked out knowing she would follow.

I walked into an alleyway and then slammed her against the brick wall.

"Why?" I snarled.

"She wanted it this way, said you were safer not knowing" she said looking at me sadly.

"You knew what happened to me, did it ever occur to you to tell me she was alive? That I wouldn't be in so much pain if you would have just told me two simple words?" I asked, I knew my words held a touch of pain in them. She could see it too.

"Telling you would have hurt you more. You wouldn't have been able to see her. Letting you believe she was dead was better than knowing she was alive and you couldn't have her Dustin" she said. I knew the truth was in her words, but I was still angry, and I had to take it out on someone.

"If I knew she was alive she wouldn't be being held hostage!" I yelled.

"You know that's not true" she said.

I fell to the ground and felt her arms go around me. Even after being an asshole she was still there to help me.

"You're not mad at me for yelling?" I asked.

"I could never stay mad at you Dust, besides, you had to take it out on someone, I wish I could see Skylar again, but I know that won't happen, I watched her die in front of me" she said softly. I wrapped an arm around her.

"We make quiet a sorry pair huh?" I said with a weak smile.

"We always have" she said with a grin.

"You know I have to go" I said quietly. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"I know. I never said you couldn't go Dustin. I said you couldn't go alone" she said, her blue eyes looking into mine. Her decision was already made, and I knew Rachel better than anyone including her stubbornness.

"You sure? You can leave, go back home to the man you love, let me rescue her alone" I said.

She laughed. "I never leave a man behind that includes the woman he loves" she said.

**I love how close Dustin and Rachel are. That's true friendship right there. Anyway, next chapter is going to be Rachel's when they rescue her. Don't worry. I promise Callen is coming back. Just not at the moment. Hit the little review button and let me know what you think. Hope you all had happy holiday!**

**-Haleybug**


	12. Rescuing Alana

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

Rescuing Alana:

Dustin was still mad, whether he let me see it or not, I could tell. He also felt hurt that Alana hadn't stayed and that I had known for all these years that she was still alive. It wasn't up to me though, to tell him, the decision was all hers. There was much more to this that Dustin didn't know, and I hoped he never found out.

_Langley, Virginia  
>Nine Years Ago:<em>

"_Here's a folder containing names in several different countries. Passports, accounts that will keep you comfortable, all the information that you need is in here" Rachel said sliding the folder across the table to the black headed woman. Her hair was now cut short, barely reaching her shoulders. The woman took it._

"_He doesn't know?" the woman asked taking the folder. Her accent was now hardly recognizable now._

"_No, he doesn't know, he thinks you were killed, just like everyone else. I'm the only one who knows you're still alive" Rachel said softly._

_The woman nodded and got up from the café table that were occupying. "Thank you Rachel, for everything" she said before walking away._

_Suddenly she stopped and turned around. "Rachel, take care of Dustin, please? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid now that I'm gone" she said._

_Rachel smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let it happen. Stay safe Alana" she said. Alana nodded and then continued walking down the street towards a taxi that would take her to the airport, and then on to one of the countries she now had a life in._

"Where exactly is this old militia compound?" I asked as we walked. He continued walking. I looked and saw he was lost in thought.

"Dustin we really don't have much time, maybe I can help" I said. He silenced me with a wave of his hand and I sighed rolling my eyes. We continued walking until we came to a dark alleyway. He began to walk down it and I rolled my eyes getting my gun.

"Of course you would choose the sketchiest alley to go down" I said as I hurried back to his side. He looked down at the ground and pulled the grate up. He jumped down and I heard a splash.

"Come on Rach" he said lifting his arms up. I jumped into them without hesitation knowing he would catch me. I landed and he placed me in the sewer beside him. I wrinkled my nose at the stench but followed him anyway.

He grabbed my arm. "Stay behind me gara" he said. I nodded.

"I bet you had one hell of a life back then" I commented as we walked.

"I was undercover Rach. I did what I had to do, just like when you're undercover you do what you have to do" he said.

"So, do you miss the life of being in the underground militia?" I asked.

"Not even close, I prefer living above ground, away from the smell of sewage, and I like my fifty-two inch flat screen" he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

He stopped about five miles down in the sewer and pushed open a piece of brick wall. He went in and I followed, the door slammed closed behind us and I jumped back aiming my gun at the wall. There was nothing. We continued forward.

"Some life" I commented as we walked. There was nothing in the room. He chuckled and said "This is still the entrance gara, here's the real compound" before pushing open another part of the brick wall.

My eyes opened wide in shock. The place actually didn't look bad to be underground in the sewers. It looked barer than it probably use to be, but it looked like the underground militia didn't live a bad life. Dustin chuckled again as we walked, this time his gun was loaded and ready.

As we walked our boots echoed on the hard floor, our shadows bounced haphazardly across the compounds walls. We came to a stop in the middle of the compound.

_This is a trap! _my mind screamed.

I walked forward and Dustin put a hand out to stop me. Pushing me further behind him I watched as he intently looked around the compound, his eyes carefully sweeping over every surface.

"I know you're here! Why don't you come out and face me like a man!" Dustin shouted into the air. His voice bounced off the walls and echoed on through the compound, however far it went.

Suddenly there was the sound of clapping. I kept turning in a slow circle, my gun ready, unsure of where the source of the sound was coming from. Dustin stood still his gun aimed up. I looked up and saw a balcony. He was looking intently at it.

There was the sound of feet and a muffled cry and I aimed my gun further into the compound. A woman was pushed into the light and she fell on her knees. I recognized Alana immediately. I moved forward to get her but Dustin grabbed me by my arm and held me back.

"Wait" he said. I looked at him closely.

The woman he loved was lying only a few feet away and he didn't react. If it had been me, and that was Callen on the floor, I would forget the danger and go to him. Of course, he always had his head straighter on his shoulders then I did. I did as he said, knowing he knew these people, whoever they were, far better than I did.

"Dustin! Get out of here!" Alana screamed, but he stood there, still unfazed.

I held my gun at the ready. There were footsteps and then a man came out from the shadows.

"I was wondering if you would actually come Dustin. I knew the only way to get to you was to get to the woman you loved. I was starting to wonder if I would have to kidnap your partner over there since you so strongly believed Alana was dead. But, you surprised me, you came without a hesitation" said the voice.

"Only someone I trusted would know I would drop everything for Alana because my love runs deeper than anything else" Dustin said looking at the man, his eyes narrowing.

"You're right. You know Rachel was right all those years ago. You really should be more careful about who you trust" said the man.

My eyes widened in shock. I had told Dustin that over eight years ago, when I followed him to Scotland after Alana's supposed death.

"You were always so trusting with me, I knew you would never expect me" said the man.

I looked at him closely. He looked vaguely familiar, but I hadn't been to Scotland in over nine years, so I wouldn't recognize anyone.

"Of course I wouldn't expect you" Dustin said coldly.

The man laughed. "That's really not the way to speak me, after all it had been nine years Dustin" he said.

"I think it is under the circumstances, Jonathan" Dustin said coldly.

I gasped out loud. Of course, I should have recognized him. I couldn't believe that Jonathan had been behind it all. Jonathan was Dustin's brother.

**I had to add a twist to it. Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know.**

**-Haleybug **


	13. Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

Sibling Rivalry:

"Why Rachel, I can't believe you're surprised by all this. You are the great detective, I would have thought that you would have been the first to figure out it was me. To see you, of all people surprised, brings a smile to my face" Jonathan said with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes. "Of course, you and Dustin always did hate each other, I just didn't think that you were the type to go join undergrounds, I really thought you had more brains than that Jonathan" I said.

"Don't talk to me like that" Jonathan said raising his gun to point at me. Dustin quickly stepped in front of me.

"What are you doing Rachel? You're going to get yourself killed" Dustin hissed. I ignored him and stepped past him and walked slowly towards Jonathan, putting my gun down on the pavement, my hands in the air.

If I could just get close enough then maybe I could get Alana to Dustin and then finish off Jonathan.

"My apologies Jonathan, why did you join them?" I asked.

"Someone had to bring honor to our family. Dustin left us and our traditions for America, to become a spy. Someone had to stay and bring honor to the Wiles name" Jonathan said looking at his older brother.

I continued to walk forward. With each step I was getting closer to Alana. Jonathan was still behind her. He was far enough behind her that he wouldn't be able to reach her first if I got there before he did.

It seemed the brains had gone to his brother because he clearly didn't notice what I was doing, rage clouded his better judgment.

Alana seemed to notice what was going on though, so did Dustin. She sat still waiting silently. I saw her position herself so when I got to her I could easily pull her up and send her towards Dustin. I reached into my pocket slowly and grabbed one of my knives. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Luckily for me, Jonathan was too busy looking at his brother and explaining something to him to notice me.

"….you always thought you were better at everything. When you left to go to American I joined the militia. They became my family. Mother and Father were too busy grieving for you, but you were a lost cause, to spend much time noticing me. They knew I was going off, but they never questioned what I was doing. Probably still glad to have one true son. Madeline, well she was too busy with the wedding to notice what her young and stupid brother was doing, when I finally left for good they hardly noticed I was gone. It was all for the best though. I send them cards occasionally, letting them know I am still alive, more than you ever did for them brother" he said.

"I made my decision; they chose to cut ties with me Jonathan. You were still young, you didn't understand it all" Dustin said keeping his eyes on his brother.

"Maybe, maybe not, either way, you have caused dishonor to our name, and I'm here to end it. Father really would be proud of me for being the man of the family and finally doing something about you" Jonathan said.

I saw the pain flash in Dustin's eyes at the mention of his deceased father.

"Father would be proud of you for killing your own brother? Face it Jonathan, Father never approved of you, or your antics. He wanted you to finally become a man, and it's clear, that even after his death, you've never become one. You're still a child" Dustin said.

I reached Alana and grabbed her arm pushing her towards Dustin just as Jonathan screamed "You're wrong!"

I saw Jonathan pull a large semi-automatic gun from his back and watched as he aimed at Dustin and Alana who had just reached him.

I watched as he pulled the trigger and I jumped in front of them feeling bullets rip through me.

"No!" I heard Dustin scream, and then I heard more gunfire and watched Jonathan go down in front of me as I fell to the ground. I felt my head hit the pavement and I looked over to see the life drain from Jonathan Wiles eyes.

I saw faces above me. Dustin and Alana.

"Stay with me gara" Dustin said taking off his coat and pressing it to my body. I saw tears fall from Alana cheeks and felt her hand take mine. Their faces soon became blurred.

"_Stay with me Rachel! Rachel don't you dare leave! Think about Callen! You can't leave him!" _I heard and then everything went black.

**Okay I know this was a short chapter, but all for good reason. If you have been wondering where Callen has been you'll find out in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. There are only a few more chapters left so hold on for a little bit longer. Let me know what you think! Oh, and don't panic!**

**-Haleybug**


	14. To the End

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

_Okay, so I had a lot of time on my hands last night so I decided to finish up to the story, so enjoy!_

To the End:

"Well, Stan just confirmed our suspicions. Alana Monet is not dead, but she is missing" Brandon said turning back to us. We were all sitting in the hotel room.

"What do you mean missing?" Deeks asked.

"Rachel has been Alana's handler for the past nine years. They put a tracking device in her as well. She is suppose to check in every day, but so far they've heard nothing from her in the past forty-eight hours. They're working on triangulating her location from her tracker now. When they get it they'll send it to us. Stan thinks that Alana has finally become tired of hiding and wants to get back with Dustin, so my guess is, we find Alana, we find Dustin, and we find Rachel" he said sitting down.

The week in Scotland had been tiring on all of us. None of us had gotten any proper sleep, or proper food, at least to our standards, since arriving.

"They're keeping a Medivac on standby too, just in case we need it" Robert said and we nodded.

Suddenly the satellite phone rang. Brandon answered and then said something quickly before hanging up.

"We have a location" he said grabbing his jacket and gun.

. . .

"Are you sure we're in the right location?" Deeks asked wrinkling his nose in disgust. We were currently in the sewers of Greenock, Scotland. Brandon didn't pay any attention to him; he was walking forward looking intently at the satellite phone where the locating coordinates were displayed.

We came to a brick wall and the three CIA agents quickly began to knock on it. Sam and I joined in. Samuel pushed something open and we exchanged glances before going in. As we walked through the bare space that was once part of the underground militia's compound we heard gunfire. We took off running in the direction it came from.

We came to a wall and all of us desperately looked for the hidden door. Sam found it and pushed it open with all his force and we burst through the door, guns ready to fire.

"Stay with me gara! Don't do this!" I heard Dustin yelling. I saw him on his knees, Alana beside him. Then I saw the wrist and my heart dropped into my stomach. On the wrist was a pair of angel wings.

"No! Rachel!" I screamed before running towards them.

I heard Sam shout at Brandon to call for the Medivac as I ran towards them. I dropped to my knees beside them and saw Dustin pressing a jacket to Rachel's body, blood soaked through. I pulled mine off and replaced mine with Dustin's.

I reached for her wrist to feel for a pulse and found one, but it was very weak. I heard her gasp in pain and then her eyes opened.

"G…" she whispered looking at Dustin.

"I'm here sweetheart" I said brushing her hair away from her forehead. Blood was soaking through my jacket now. I was starting to believe she was going to bleed out before help got here.

She turned to look at me, her eyes clouded with pain. "I love…you…G…Callen" she whispered before closing her eyes again.

"Rachel, don't do this" I screamed desperately feeling for a heartbeat. This time, I didn't find one.

"Come on! Come on!" I grunted as I moved my hands to pump her heart, hoping to get her heart beat restored.

"Rach come back" Kensi said fumbling for her hand. They had all made their way over to us.

"Come on!" I said desperately pumping her heart, blood soaking my hands. Dustin sat back and cried, his bloody hands covering his face. Alana moved to pull him towards her; we could hear the huge man's sobs echoing through the tunnels.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's no use G, she's gone" Sam said sadly, but I ignored him continuing to pump her heart. I heard footsteps and saw people rushing in with a stretcher and knew it was the people from the Medivac.

They loaded her onto a stretched and then I watched as they wheeled the woman I loved out of the tunnels towards the surface. This time my sobs echoed along the tunnels with Dustin's, and soon I heard everyone else joining in.

_Darkness surrounded me. I felt no pain, I finally felt at peace. I looked down at my body; I was dressed in a simple white dress, and there wasn't so much as a scratch on me. All my wounds from being tortured in Romania were gone. That's when I knew I was dead._

_I saw a faint light far away and I started walking towards it, wondering if I would end up in Heaven or Hell, if there was one._

"_Rachel, it isn't your time" said a soft voice that made me stop. I knew that voice, even if it had been over twelve years since I heard it._

_I watched the light transform into three people I missed so much. "Skylar…Mom…Daddy" I whispered._

_My mother stepped forward and I felt her hand on my cheek. My eyes watered with tears that wouldn't fall. "It's not your time" she repeated softly but firmly. I opened my mouth to protest but watched as Skylar stepped forward. _

_I reached for her hand but she just smiled softly saying "Go back Rachel, we love you. Go back"._

_I looked to my mother and father, both were smiling. The three voices mixed into one and soon they were all saying "Go back Rachel, we love you. Go back". They began to disappear back into the darkness and I called out "I love you" before everything went black again. This time, the darkness was comfortable._

_Then I felt something jolt through my body. I waited for it to go away, but it came back once, twice, three more times. Then my eyes popped opened and I screamed._

Rachel hadn't opened her eyes since she closed them in the tunnels of Greenock, Scotland. We were sitting in a hospital in some large city in England I didn't know the name of. I hadn't cared about much since we got her. There was only one thing I cared about, and that was Rachel.

Hetty, Stanley, and Gibbs were flying in sometime this afternoon, when I didn't know. I sat in the ICU waiting room with the others drinking some liquid that Dustin had handed me earlier. It had been hot then, now it was ice cold. I kept my eyes on the door that led to surgery wondering if the woman I loved was going to make it. There had been so much blood…

A man in scrubs came out and waved Dustin over. I watched as her positioned Alana so she would still be sleeping comfortably. The two hadn't strayed far from each other's sides since they got out of the tunnels, but that was understandable after everything they had been through.

They began to talk quietly. Even though I couldn't understand what they were saying I watched them intently. I watched Dustin's face turn grimmer than it had been before and saw that he nodded. The doctor left and we all stood up when Dustin came back in.

"It was touch and go for a while, she coded several times, but for now she's alive. They repaired as much of the damage as they could; the six bullets did a lot of damage. They had to put her in a medicine induced coma to give the wounds a little time to heal, if she woke up straight out of surgery she would be in extreme and unbearable pain. She's going to be in the ICU for a few days, but the doctors say she may not make it through the night…" Dustin said softly.

"Can we go see her?" Kensi asked. Dustin shook his head.

"They're only letting the next of kin go in to see her, but they're not going to let anyone in there until they make sure she's going to make it in the next few hours" he said.

"She doesn't have any" I said clenching my fist together. He turned to look at me.

"Good thing when Rachel rejoined the CIA she put me, you, and Gibbs as her next of kin" he said. I let out a sigh of relief. A few minutes later Hetty, Gibbs, and Stanley came in.

I walked out and saw that Gibbs followed me. "How is she Callen?" he asked.

"They have her in a medicine induced coma so she doesn't wake up in unbearable pain, she's already coded several times" I whispered slamming my fist against a wall ignoring the throbbing pain.

"This isn't your fault Callen" Gibbs said.

I turned to look at my old friend. "If I had woken up and found her trying to leave she wouldn't be here in the first place" I said.

"Callen, she had to make her own decisions, just like you had to make yours. There's nothing you could have done about it" he said. I ignored him turning to rest my forehead against the wall.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and turned back around. "She's a fighter Callen, just like you are. She's going to pull through, she loves you too much to let you go" he said before walking into the waiting room with the others. I sighed knowing he was right.

Throughout the six hour waiting period Rachel coded two more times, then they seemed to get her as stable as she was going to get. They let me, Dustin, and Gibbs in to see her. I took the chair on her right side and grabbed her hand. This was where I was going to be for as long as it took for her to wake up. Dustin went to the left side while Gibbs stayed at the foot of the bed.

I watched Dustin kiss her forehead and then say sadly "I'm sorry gara" before he nodded to us and left. I knew he blamed himself for this, but I wasn't going to be able to offer any comforting words when I was blaming myself as well.

_Three Days Later:_

I woke with a start when I felt pressure in my left hand. It was the one that was holding Rachel's. I looked and saw her eyes open and she was looking straight at me.

"Hey" I said softly running a thumb gently over her hand.

"Hey" she whispered softly before her face contorted into pain. I pressed the button to call for a nurse.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I've been shot to pieces" she said with a small smile.

"I love you Rachel Haven" I said softly brushing her hair out of her face so I could clearly see her beautiful eyes.

"I love you G Callen" she said before looking around the room. Her eyes widened in panic.

"Where's Dustin? And Alana?" she asked.

"Sh…they're fine, they're in the waiting room. There are a lot of people wanting to see you" I said as the nurse came in. Rachel's face contorted into pain again.

"The nurse is going to give you some more medicine for the pain. I'll be here when you wake up" I said soothingly.

"Promise?" she asked softly her eyelids already fluttering closed.

"I promise, I always will" I said kissing her hand gently as she fell back asleep.

**And…the end. I hope you liked the ending to the sequel, but wait I have one more surprise for you guys for being such good reviewers. So one more chapter and then it's the real end of the story. Let me know how you liked the ending. I couldn't kill of Rachel; it hurt me too much to hurt Callen like that.**

**-Haleybug**


	15. Epilogue: Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**

Epilogue: Wedding Bells

"Is this right?" Dustin asked turning towards me. I couldn't help but grin at him. The large Scottish man's hands shook, and I knew he was nervous. I adjusted it quickly and said "It looks good Dustin". He looked relieved.

We walked out to the alter and I stood beside him. Eight months ago I had been shocked when he had asked me to be his best man at his and Alana's third, and hopefully final, wedding. Dustin had always hated me, and he made sure I knew it. I didn't know what his change of heart was. Of course, in the end I accepted when I realized who the beautiful maid of honor was going to be.

It had been nine months since we had all left Scotland. It had been six since Rachel had been released from the hospital in England. I had been by her side the whole time, not letting her out of my sight, scared she would up and leave again.

After the long grueling hours of physical therapy that went on the two months the doctors finally released her, saying she could come back to the United States, but she had to continue her physical therapy.

Rachel, desperate to get back to work before she went insane, did everything the doctors said to do, and she would finally be heading back to work a few weeks after the wedding, staying in Los Angeles to be our liaison, but Hetty had made it clear she would be doing deskwork for the next few months until the doctors officially gave her a clean bill of health.

I watched as the flower girl came out, then the other bridesmaids. My breath caught in my throat as I watched the woman I loved walk down the aisle in a midnight blue dress that hugged her curves. We locked gazes and she smiled at me before going to kiss Dustin on the cheek and take her place on the other side of the alter.

The music began to play and the double doors opened and out stepped Alana. I heard Dustin suck in a breath and knew that Alana had the same effect on Dustin that Rachel had on me.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" started the priest, but I was too busy staring at Rachel to hear the rest of it.

The only part I actually paid attention to was when I had to hand Dustin his ring. Then my mind went back to Rachel. I caught her gaze and she smiled softly at me. I smiled back.

"….I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" said the priest and I laughed as Dustin swept Alana into his arms and gave her a big kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Dustin Wiles" said the priest as we all clapped and cheered.

The happy couple made their exit and then I walked over and escorted Rachel out. "You look beautiful" I whispered as we walked. She smiled and said "You don't look bad yourself. Maybe you should wear a tux more often".

"Only for you" I said as we exited the church. She turned to me and kissed me.

"I may have to take you up on that offer G" she said with a large grin.

I pulled her close and gave her another deep kiss. I heard Sam and Deeks whistling behind us and heard Dustin yell "Wait for your own wedding!" We laughed.

"I love you G Callen" she said a large smile on her face.

"I love you, Rachel Haven" I said kissing her again.

**Okay, that is the official ending to Operation Haven. I couldn't resist putting a wedding in there, even though it wasn't Callen and Rachel's. I still think they have some things to work out before they become Mr. and Mrs. G Callen. (Although I wouldn't mind be Mrs. G Callen;] ). Let me know what you think, and although Rachel and Callen is complete I have other stories out there, so feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoyed In the Long Run and Operation Haven.**

**-Haleybug**


	16. Authors Note

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I realized after reading Operation Haven that I have left out some major details that I feel are important about Rachel, so I was thinking that I would write one more. This one would be about when she gets her revenge on the people who killed her family. Here's the description of it:**_

_CIA Operative Rachel Haven's past hasn't been an easy one, especially when she was the only one who survived the crash that killed her family. The suspicions she has had since that terrible night are all out in the open, and Rachel will do whatever it takes to end everything that was started because of it, even at the risk of her job, her life, and the man she loves. G Callen knows a few things about wanting revenge, will he stay with her, or will everything crumble to dust after everything they've been through together over the past ten years?_

_**What do you think? If you would like for me to start the story then review or PM me. I promise that this will be the last one, as long as you're not to bored with Rachel and Callen yet. Let me know!**_

_**Haleybug**_


	17. Another Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**If you liked this and In the Long Run be sure to check out the last installment of Rachel and Callen called Suspicions Confirmed. I promise you won't be disappointed!**

**-Haleybug**


End file.
